The Discovery of Territory Technology
Loka is a community that has been shrouded in mystery from its very inception. New technology has been discovered at the turn of every age. The founding scientist, Asymptonic, is largely responsible for a lot of these discoveries. One in particular has been the uncovering of the technology that has made territory war a prominent piece of Lokan culture. 'A Wrinkle In Loka' In the Fifth Age, Asymptonic was venturing through the folds of planar existence as he is always apt to do. In his search through ancient ruins and lost knowledge his recall device failed him. The recall device was designed to send the scientist back to his previous location. However, in this particular event, the device launched Asymptonic through a rift, causing a wrinkle in time. This event essentially ruptured the laws of nature as anyone knew it when two Asymptonics were standing face to face beneath the Artifact. Our scientist from the future had very limited time, as he found out shortly after arriving. It turned out that the Artifact was not cohesive with such an odditie in time and space. Lightning erupted and it seemed chaos would follow. However, both Asymptonics were ripped from existence. Fears have rippled through Lokans everywhere that it may be some time before the beloved scholar is seen again. 'The Book of War' The book which was passed off to Cryptite held information that even he could not comprehend. Before being ripped from Loka's current world, Asymptonic told Cryptite that the book came from the Libraries of the Ancients. The scientist had been attempting to get information on the Ancients' tools and methods of war. This venture led him into what remnants were left of the designs and schematics that were used in order to dominate territory in the name of their respective groups that we only assume were structured the same as the present day cities and alliances. Cryptite was unable to understand what was written in the book after poring through the pages. The resulting effect of his quick study was unexpected. The elder was gripped by the ethereal text, causing him to erupt with proverbs of coming conflict. Mutterings of war and death rolled off of his tongue until repetitious shouts of "GO FORTH!" met the ears of everyone near. Soon after, his mind was returned to him, no longer clutched by the Ancients' words. 'Territory Technology' This event resulted in the Artifact being activated in a way that was not done before. Some speculate that something Cryptite had spoken or read caused the Artifact to reel through reserves of power or technology that was untapped before. Now, the relic at the center of Loka's world gave the esteemed town owners access to the use of the schematics Asymptonic returned with (and possibly cost himself much time with his peers and subordinates). Thus began the first coordinated conflict in Loka's history. Alliances were made and broken when this technology came into widespread use. Territorial struggles moved across the landscape like a wildfire during a drought. A few have speculated that this was nothing but a reincarnation of the Ancients' history; memories being brought to fruition through the discovery of the past. In any case, war would rage for some time. It became a way of life in the Fifth Age. Many people longed for the thrill of this kind of fight. Others wondered if it was just a taste of something more. Just a hint of a history that has yet to be uncovered. Category:Lore